


Rainy Days

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy fic, M/M, Oneshot, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: Just a sweet and short oneshot I wrote.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Rainy Days

It was a cool evening in London, all the bustling of people throughout they day had slowed, the chirps of birds and buzz of bees had died down to a soft hum in the background, and the bright sky had dimmed to a muted blue, now covered with rich grey clouds that looked ready to spill small, precious droplets at any given moment. And as the excitement of the day was nearing an end, so was it's participants; particularly a small and endearing english-man and his fun-loving energetic boyfriend. George had wandered into the living room after finishing a recording and getting some editing done, his curiosity provoked by the rustle of the cabinets coming from the adjoined kitchen. 

"Well hello to you." Said a warm voice coming from the kitchen. George turned his body towards the voice and walked over, leaning against the counter-top. He sighed contently, "Hi..what are you up to?" Clay turned around momentarily to acknowledge his boyfriend, "Making hot chocolate." He hummed, turning his attention back to the mug now nestled in his hands, "Want some?" He offered to the boy behind him. George nodded his head then spoke, "We haven't even had dinner yet, but yes. Please." Clay laughed and George joined in with a small giggle. "Perks of being an adult means you can drink and eat whatever you want whenever you want. Now go start a movie or something and let me finish." George finally stood back up, removing his face from his hand and went to the living room. 

George grabbed the remote from the end of the sofa and turned the TV on, once it had lit up he went to the Netflix icon and clicked it, signing in to their joint account. George browsed through the selection slowly, always indecisive about what to watch and from which genre to pick. He settled on Insidious as it had been a long time since either of them had watched a horror movie. George left the selection overtop the movie and started towards the bedroom to grab a few blankets. Clay, in the kitchen had almost finished making the hot chocolate, rationing out the sweet liquid into both of the cups, then grabbing marshmallows from the pantry and putting a few on top, watching as they instantly started to melt, creating a thing layer of white foam. He reached his fingers back into the marshmallow bag and popped a few in to his mouth. He watched George return from the bedroom and he threw a marshmallow at him as he walked by, earning a glare and then a giggle, making his heart soar a bit. "Watch it meanie." George huffed then plopped down on the couch covering himself in the blankets he grabbed, basking in the immediate comfort. 

Clay carefully walked to the couch mugs in hand and sat next to the boy who was currently bundled up under all the blankets to where you almost couldn't make him out. Had Clay not been holding two mugs of hot liquid, how would've sat on him for fun. Clay set down the mugs on the end table and pulled some of the blanket off of his boyfriend, "You idiot, stop hogging everything." He muttered smiling despite his words. George held on to the blanket which caused Clay to pull on it harder. George let go of his grip suddenly cause Clay to fall backwards and he erupted into a fit of laughter. "That's what you get for throwing marshmallows at me." George said in between giggles. Dream tried to play mad but couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Fine. But just know when I get my revenge it'll be so much worse." He said back playfully. George sat up on the couch, pushing half of the blankets onto Clay then grabbed his mug from the end table, blowing lightly across the surface, then dipping his tongue into the melted marshmallow layer. "Thank you by the way. Movie now?" George asked, taking a small sip of his cocoa. Clay nodded his head, "What did you decide on?" He asked, picking up his own mug and picking off the unmelted marshmallows and putting them in his mouth. "Insidious. Is that alright?" Clay raised his eyebrows over his mug at George, "Insidious? You wanna watch a scary movie?" George just shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Clay kept his eyebrows raised, "Well if you're sure then.." George hit play on the movie and set the remote back down, and they both settled into their spots, eyes glued to the tv and lips glued to their cups. 

The movie was nearing its end, both their mugs long abandoned on the coffee table, and the sky outside going dark creating an eerie atmosphere in the living room, adding to the immersion of the film. Clay was excitedly on the edge of his seat and George was nervously buried against his boyfriends shoulder, blanket pulled up high enough to where he could quickly cover his eyes when need be. As the movie reached its final scare, thunder sounded from outside causing both boys to jump, one significantly more than the other, and shield their eyes. Clay calmed down quickly laughing it off and George sat horrified trying to release the breath he was holding. Clay took his attention away from the movie finally and turned it towards the boy half in his lap. "Hey..it's okay." Clay said as he lifted Georges head up toward his own, pressing their foreheads together. "It's just a movie silly." Clay kissed George on the forehead and stroked his cheek with his thumb watching as all the fear on Georges face melted into a rosy smile. George leaned in and presses his lips softly against Clays then pulled back and sighed out happily, "Okay...I feel better now." He hummed then slunk back down, cuddling back into his boyfriends chest and lap. Clay laughed quietly and ruffled Georges hair, patted it back down, then ran his fingers through it, enjoying the softness. George closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of the rain, smiling at the feeling of Clays fingers in his hair with an ever persistent blush still set on his face.

Clay reached around George and grabbed the remote, getting sick of the music sounding through the credits scene. He picked the first cartoon he saw and put it on, turning the volume down low to have more as comforting background noise. Clay moved his boyfriend off of him for a moment then laid down on the couch, watching as George pouted at the motion. Clay rolled his eyes, "C'mere dummy." He opened his arms and motioned for George to come lay back down on him, and George happily obliged. George laid against his chest and Clay returned his fingers to his hair, stroking it softly, enjoying the happy hums coming from the boy on top of him. "You're so pretty.." Clay whispered and he could feel Georges heart rate pickup, beating loudly against him. "Shh shut up." George whined in protest leaning into Clays chest even more. Clay just laughed, "Still pretty even if you're whiny as hell." George huffed, "I am nottt." And Clay shook his head, "You just proved my point you big baby." George giggled and went quite. His breathing starting to slow and his body becoming heavier. " 'm tired." George mumbled out. "Sleep then, angel." Clay said softly, reaching his other hand up and around Georges waist, pressing his fingers under his clothes and tracing small patterns against his skin. George let out a soft 'mmm' at the touch, "That feels nice." his voice was muffled against Clay. Clay continued tracing shaped and running his finger through the smaller boys hair, "I love you. Sleep well love." He said softly. George nodded his head lightly, "I love you too." and he drifted off to the sound of Clays heart and the rain, to the touch of soft fingertips against his skin and running across his head. Clay became sleepy, listening to the small sounds of his boyfriends breathing mixed with the rain. His heart was full with something that could only be described as love. He belonged right here in this moment with the boy he loved, and nothing could ever be better. He too fell asleep shortly after, the soft sound of two hearts, the pitter patter of rain, and a childs cartoon faded to the background of the night.


End file.
